Chipped Cups In Dark Castles (Rumbelle shorts)
by yellowandpinkwitch394
Summary: A series of Belle/Rumplestiltskin one-shots. Vary from super fluffy to ultra angsty and from Enchanted Forest expeditions to Storybrooke hamburger dates. Reviews appreciated. (Rating it K for now. Doubt it'll change.)


He's spinning again, Belle noted as she finished dusting the table and put her cleaning supplies away. She wasn't sure what time it was, but she was tired. Not wanting to abruptly interrupt Rumplestiltskin, Belle cleared her throat and leaned against the table with her hands folded in front of her. He had long since gotten her a neat blue dress to make it easier to do work, and she was very thankful for it.

"Is there anything else?" Belle asked when Rumplestiltskin stopped working momentarily to glance at her.

"No, that's all." He shrugged and went back to work.

Belle nodded. "I'll be in the library, then." Another change he had made shortly after the incident with Robin Hood was allow her to sleep in the library, even though he had even granted her permission to the bedroom right next to it. His excuse was that then she'd be able to get to work faster in the mornings, but she knew that he wanted her to be comfortable.

"So you're liking the books then."

"Yes, they're amazing." She didn't see a point in holding back the compliments…or questions. "Have you ever read any of them?"

This time he turned completely to look her right in the eyes. He looked rather confused. "Which one, for example?"

Belle smiled, moving towards him. "The ones about Camelot, for example." Rumplestiltskin kept staring at her. She shook her head, changing her mind about approaching him and heading for the library.

"What about Camelot?" He asked suddenly. Belle froze, and turned back, raising her eyebrows.

"I'll bring you one of the books." She said with a smile. "You can read it for yourself."

He gestured towards all the straw next to him. "I'm working."

Belle shrugged, having an idea but not wanting to be too forward with it. She began towards him again, taking lingering steps and avoiding eye contact. "I could…read…to you?" She offered.

He was silent for a moment. Then he turned back to spinning. "I'd like that."

Unable to control her smile or the blush creeping on her face, Belle hid her face from him quickly and skipped up the stairs to the library. It took her mere seconds to choose a book, but she waited a minute longer to give him time to hide the little smile she knew he would be trying to hide now. Then, she went back to him, sitting on the couch next to him casually and holding up the book.

"History of Camelot." She announced. "It's the most amazing. Filled with magical creatures we haven't got in this realm, kings we will never know, and legends from another realm."

"Get to it, dearie." Rumplestiltskin sighed, though he was smiling again. Belle opened the book. This would be the third time she read it, but she didn't mind.

By page three, she was sure it was having an impact on her employer. By page eight, his spinning had evidently slowed down. By page thirteen, though her throat was dry, he had turned his entire body towards her and was listening attentively. When she looked up at him, he pretended to be going back to his work.

But by page twenty five, all work was forgotten and he was in fact sitting right next to her, peering at the book. A few minutes later, Belle stopped reading and handed the book to him. "Read it for yourself." She ordered, getting up. "You're not busy anymore."

He frowned as he held the book. She touched his hand gently and turned to go. She wanted to stay up later, but was now exhausted. Plus, some reading would be good for him. She turned and smiled at him one last time before going to change for bed.

The next morning, Belle woke up late. She got ready hastily ad ran downstairs to prepare breakfast. Rumplestiltskin, however, wasn't ready for breakfast.

In fact, he was still sleeping on the couch they were reading on the night before, the book half-open on his chest. It looked like he had gotten at least halfway through it before falling asleep. Belle grinned, looking him over.

So much for being the fearsome dark one. She mused before running to fetch him a blanket.


End file.
